Unlimited Fate Works - Lyrical Blades
by P4Nd0RaS
Summary: What is the meaning of 'existence? especially to him who is created on the basis of 'steel'. What good is 'good', 'friendship', 'camaraderie' when his purpose is what he is fighting against? Denying oneself, used others as a facade to ignore that pain, only letting some of his true self out only in the most direst of circumstances, he who is made of blades, what will his fate be?


No need for apologies, your sorry is misplaced. Tis I who should apologize for the lack of explanation nor clarity in my writing...

So now... i joined the prologues into one and skimmed the both of them to increase it's quality...

Replacing a few phrases and erasing unneeded parts or misplaced stories hopefully it is much clearer and thus much more understandable to both Nasu fans and Nanoha fans.

Since i did not say it before i shall say it now...

Focus on the character development rather than the battles.

This fic is my first try on character development.

If i got into the battles too much, which i try to avoid, which i might have failed and thus cause confusion in trying to avoid but not noticing that i have failed in my aversion.

Sigh, basically i will keep the battles short and simple unless required for character development.

And also a name for the prologue and later, the chapters after being rewritten.

**Full Prologue: In Doubt**

* * *

This is the story of two people.

Now they are but children, boy and girl, which will grow in time.

The two who will never give up for their goals, no matter what, for a better future.

The two whose goals are the same but their methods of achieving it are different.

One shrouded in darkness travels under the shadow unknown to all but knows all.

One highlighted by the spotlight, pure white in color, enacting justice in plain view.

These two... what will each of their endeavor result?

There can only be triumph or despair...

* * *

Here is an explanation of what kind of Shirou i am using since i am not using any canonical ending.

If you have read my other works then you should get reacquainted with my much luckier Shirou thus much more powerful Shirou.

At this point in time Shirou is around 8 - 10 years old and is an "Uncrowned King".

Why uncrowned? Well let it be known that he learnt under the Wizard Marshall and lived to tell the tale and actually learnt the second magic and adopted it into a version that he himself can use (The Jewel Sword modified). He have the blade works inside him but not materialized, not yet perfect inner realization stops him from that.

He can trace all the blades, conceptual or not, that he have seen over his life, physically or mentally, an item or a blueprint, anything with an essence of a 'sword' even it's properties may be analyzed instantly.

About the circuits he have, he discarded his human circuit and adopted a new kind of circuitry system that is compatible with his incarnate body. So in a sense he is not a human not even a distorted human but a distorted human soul in a body of swords. Having the rank of a Guardian Spirit or a man made spirit he has practically beyond human magic circuits.

He met the fifth, 'Blue', and analyzed her temporal powers learning the basics. He even made comparisons to Emiya family time control research and advanced it's abilities to allow spatial time control at better efficiency.

Body wise he is still a child. Same height and stature as of Nanoha. Yet his mind is far older than even a regular old man, probably a mental fortitude created to withstand mental scarring, the horrors of the kaleidoscope's teachings.

Since he bore a mind that transcends humanity he gains the ability to understand and trace more complex and impossible weapons, swords, shields, armors, up to godly weapons. Of course the degradation of the conceptual weapons is still imminent, unavoidable.

Now that his average firepower is has been explained now the structure of his noble phantasm.

Unlike cannon world which is much more gloomy and dark and results in EMIYA, my Shirou has a Luck of rank A+ which can cause the impossible to become possible by sheer luck even if the "Pioneer of the Stars" skill is not taken into consideration.

He has a few "Originals" though in his blade works. These real conceptual weapons stored in his arsenal have passive effects on his battle ability. On the borderline of priceless these weapons symbolize all his experiences. People saved and people lost. Even if there is no other weapon suitable for the role he will trace a copy rather than using it directly.

About his personality... "Unstable" would be misunderstanding it, it is more likely that he doesn't use a personality but rather uses a persona of another to cover up for himself, Kiritsugu to be a better magus and Zelretch to be a more understanding person.

That's why this is character development story, i will see how the story shape up his permanent personality.

Canonical Nanoha is best Nanoha possible. Naive, kind, cute and the perfect mirror of my Shirou.

* * *

Why is Shirou in Uminari city anyway? Why did he not leave home first after he was released from the Clock tower?

Here's the plot.

On one of the physical experiments the explorative Bartholemoi heir, Bartholemoi Lorelei, Shirou is badly cursed. As if the daily dose of magic blasts or new magic testing is not enough. It's only because of Avalon that he survived thus far but what can he do? She's a blue blood, noble blood, pure blood. No matter at what level his magic is, imitation or not, their social standings will always be the same, a noble and a peasant.

As cursed as he is the heir at first apologized, with tears in her eyes for the first time, and asked if she is allowed to solve the problem given enough time and trial and error. Thinking the pain is just not worth it he ask for permission to leave London which the family easily granted within hours of demanding it. Lorelei seemed reluctant but gave way out of guilt.

So he left to meet the most trusted magic doctor, an ex-executor, now a genius magic surgeon so skilled that he was rumored to have the hands of god. Mastering spiritual magic he can heal the soul, repair broken circuits, suture any wound. Best of all he knows Kiritsugu well and Shirou visited their residence once.

"It's been a while Oji-san." Was the second greeting Shirou gave to the man in front of his doorstep. Different from the expressionless self from the year before he now smiled radiantly waiting for the surprise evident in the middle aged man's expression to disperse.

After the initial surprise of the sudden visit and the change in personality the man invited him into his residence not minding that it is half past mid night. He looked out once again trying to find someone, someone he expected to be with the boy in front of him.

"Shirou, where's Kiritsugu?" He asked and speculated, "His condition is quite bad. The curse, the feedback... Oh my... You mean..." He answered his own question but the way he spoke of those words were like 'such a shame' kind of feeling. It's neither pity nor sorry, as expected of one of magical origins.

"Father has passed away for a while, around eight months i guess?" Shirou affirmed his adoptive parent's death without a bit of grief, as if a joke and that causes Takamachi Shiro to frown. He finally assumed this bright outlook as a defensive maneuver the child's mind had done to protect himself so he shall forgive him this once for it is an unintentional action.

"So what have you need of me, a mere cafe owner." Shiro asked carefully what Shirou needed, if this has something to do with the clock tower or this is just a regular visitation to tell the acquaintances of his father, which is very few, of his death.

"Says the ex-bodyguard. How's your own wound healing up? I heard it was a demonic spawn." It was the turning point for the battle magician. Cursed with magic unknown to human his little time is what drove him to master healing magic to a certain extent that he could suture almost anything.

Shirou rolled up his sleeves and let the magic surgeon see the 'Imprint' symbolizing a rooted curse. A curse so deeply rooted that it surprises the man, even more so by the fact that Shirou did not show pain which he must be feeling. "I came here since i know you can treat this."

Words are not needed now, he knows that he must help. He nods and gestured towards the bookshelf opening a hidden passage to a basement, his workshop and at the same time his operating room.

"For a 'Hermit' the magic association gave you a lot of freedom did they?" Shirou was amazed at the amount of materiel, flesh of rare mythical beasts, phantasmal flesh, and he even recognized the corrupted muck Kiritsugu gave Shiro for analysis.

"The Church's support has some weight." Shiro answered as he put on his operating gloves and gestured Shirou to lie down on the operating table in the middle of the room.

As soon as Shirou lied down, the operation has begun. There is no need for tools for Shiro can make them out of magic, out of aether, the seventh element.

Aether blades are much sharper than regular steel scalpel and they also do not cause pain. It's one of the reasons that Fuwa Shiro during his allegiance with the Church was called the 'Reaper'. The only reason he wasn't called the 'Grim Reaper' was because of his happy go lucky attitude that is rare in the organization.

As soon as the skin on the right arm was divided, the half rotten flesh that kept regenerating despite the corruption came into full sight. Such amazing regeneration reaction to the curse is surprising, it would be less surprising if he knows that Avalon exist and is active within the boy.

"What's the verdict? Can it be cured?" Shirou asked at the intent gaze of the magic surgeon.

"Who do you think i am?" Shiro replied with a grin, "I have treated worse." His hands move fast invoking sigils, runes, activating magic whenever necessary as he removes core components of the curse magically and physically in the flesh. "This is one powerful curse though, only a genius can perform such intricate commands within such small construct. Maximum efficiency but maximum effectiveness... what happened after Kiritsugu you know..." For some reason he thought it to be nice to avoid the word 'death'.

"I was in the custody of the magic association for some time." Shirou answers causing the hands that are cutting corrupted flesh to tense and pause. "No, they did nothing to contribute to this... 'Mistake'." Shirou's clarification relieved Shiro as he continued his work. "I was 'used' i guess and on a modified magic trial and it just failed badly."

"What is the magic anyway that causes this curse?" Shiro asks in curiosity

"Gandr" Shirou answers grimly, "Yes, a simple Gandr spell modified and supercharged with magic." A 'Genius' performed new magic, a really huge risk, on a person. "The only mistake that happened is that the damned curse bounced off the target and hit me instead! It's like a homing missile, no matter how i evade it seemed to chase me." He ends his explanation with a sigh as Shiro sutured the wound.

"I have removed the main components of the curse. You should feel better in a few days." Shiro wipes his blood soaked hand as he says this, "There are possibility of leftover magic running the curse so until it fully disperse you will have to stay in contact."

"Sure, I'm in no hurry." In fact he had a little bit too much time. "What's the payment?"

"No need for that." Shiro replies, "I like to see my patients healthy and that is payment enough."

"I see." Shirou nods understanding that feeling, a similar feeling that he experiences when he saves someone successfully, "I'll not bother your family too much. I have enough funds; I can find an apartment where i can stay temporarily or maybe build a safe house nearby."

"You could stay here you know?" Shiro gave a preposition, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Oji-san, your family does not know the existence of magic. It will not be fine." Shirou gave back a reasonable argument. "Good night," He said his farewell as he reinforced his legs and jump high into the night sky towards the roof of an opposite house. Just before he disappears out of sight Shiro could hear the boy say, "I will be visiting for breakfast though."

"At least he won't just disappear like Kiritsugu does. I wonder what Momoko will think about this new... 'Bodyguard' assignment." Shiro sighed at the apparent trouble in the horizon before he locks the door and returned to sleep.

* * *

"My name is Emiya Shirou, nice to meet yo-" Before he could even finish his introduction he was pounced upon.

"Gyaaaaaaa, so cute~" A certain over affectionate duo, Takamachi Momoko and Takamachi Miyuki smothered him in the middle of a certain kind of sandwich. It irritates him though for the over familiarity. They might have glanced upon each other when Kiritsugu visited but they don't know him that well.

"Dear, i think it is enough." Shiro pleaded for his wife to cease with her current actions, actions that she reluctantly stopped due to the obvious uncomfortable expression on the boy's face. He took a deep breath after Miyuki followed in releasing her own grip on Shirou.

"I will be commonly visiting if you aren't comfortable with my presence." Due to sheer shyness that came out of nowhere he stuttered and to the listeners who see a cute boy cutely trying to use hard words and cutely failing with every bit of his tongue it is adorable. So much that Momoko might not be able to hold back her urge to smother him again.

He cursed silently for that slip blaming it for his imitation of Shiro, for someone nonchalant in his magus mode, his normal persona is rather shy.

"Not at all, visit anytime." Momoko answers before anyone else can. Kyoya just nods in agreement as Miyuki is giving full support.

"Nanoha, why don't you introduce yourself?" Shiro who saw that her daughter is strangely shy urged her to speak. Her meek silence made her presence unknown to the boy. Only now, without any distractions, can he feel the presence of the young girl.

"Uhm um..." Another uncommon sight, Takamachi Nanoha is fidgeting. The cheerful, energetic, almost tomboyish girl is fidgeting. Miyuki seemed to be amused though at the uncommon sight. "Takamachi Nanoha... pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too." Shirou replied in a much better way than he did to the other two female Takamachis. Shiro assumed that meeting someone of his own age must have relieving.

Shirou had a hard time to keep his personal situation a secret though. With just a slip of a tongue he was force to spill the rest. That he lost his real family in the fuyuki fire two and a half years ago, the recent the death of his adopted family, father, and his current pilgrimage to find self purpose.

Couldn't take it Momoko and Miyuki fell into tears, an action that he doesn't need at all as he have a hard time consoling the two of them. He was relieved though that Nanoha just sympathizes with him, not acting in any way over exaggerated like her sister and mother.

He was forced to stay for refusing in his normal persona is just impossible and was forced to be in the care of the Takamachi family. Momoko even went so far as to appeal for adoption, something that Shirou politely refused saying that he wanted to keep his adoptive family name. That it is important to him.

When asked why he just said, "My adoptive father is the one that saved me from the fire." and with that reply more tears were shed and things went out of hand with the level of sympathy.

* * *

"School? I think i have proper education, if you can call it proper by human standards." Shirou answered quickly at the question of schooling.

"I guess it is true that a magus' level of education, only the preliminary education, is far above regular children," Shiro starts with his argument of beneficiality, "But it will be good for your social mentality to get used to children your age and learn some science, magus have always been bad in understanding new technology."

"I have adequate technological education though it have a lot of connection with the 'Second' and thus relates metaphysics." Shirou slipped really dangerous information, to be a disciple of a magician and actually understanding their work, "The knowledge should be common right now shouldn't it? Master wasn't really subtle in his... proclamation."

"I heard rumors but never thought of it to be true." Shiro respects privacy and so he quickly tried to change topics to avoid delving too deep in dangerous matter like a true magic, "Back to the original topic, you really need to enroll into a school Shirou."

"Preliminary checks are over. Soon i won't even need to be in the city..." Shirou reasoned but Shiro isn't just about to relent. It is his norm that insist a child to go to school.

"I... I don't know..." Shirou's will though strong isn't really suited for talks for in an argument he gets really weak, unless it involves lives or something big at stake.

"Fine." He finally relented, "I will stay longer even after I'm fully healed, I'll need a doctor's falsified report to send back though. One should be enough distraction for a year or two considering what happened."

"That, i can do." Shiro satisfied by the boy's choice look forward to the result of his normalization plan.

* * *

Shiro through his friendship with the principal, managed to let Shirou transfer into the school.

'A transfer student from London moving to Japan due to some complications' is the background that he will have, the background that the principal himself agreed act upon fully knowing the dark world his friend used to reside in and the world that the strange boy obviously still live in.

'It's just for looks, experience, the knowledge is already present in him.' was the result of the entire test that Shirou was asked to answer. Though beyond the level of the class he is supposed to go into he just answers them without pause and got almost perfect answer.

Guess at what did Shirou fail to answer?

In opinion questions, theoretical judgment questions, morality questions as a whole. Social studies basically.

There are numerous blanks in the answer sections as if it couldn't be answered.

He knows history of the world completely.

He knows science up to a university graduate and has mathematical ability of almost a genius.

Yet he could not answer something that could be easily answered by feelings alone. Well either his 'feelings' are contradicting or he just thinks too much.

After the complete assessment of the tests he took Shiro through a small talk, nothing about the subjects just a normal talk staring with how his day is. The boy had an ever changing personality as if a disorder.

He is pretty stable though and probably his enrollment to the school is for his further stabilization.

Judging that the risks are of tolerable level, he gave the seal of approval on Shirou's dossier.

* * *

(After the special enrollment ends)

"Shirou, you had early training in the use of swords right?" The nod the boy replied to Shiro's question made him turn the car in the direction of the dojo rather than to the cafe, "I guess I'll show you our dojo then."

Shirou seemed to liven up for his eyes have a different gleam to it, from anticipation his body seemed to tense

The second they enters the dojo Kyoya greeted them and so did the few practitioner who noticed the entry. Kyoya just greeted regularly while the other practitioners in the dojo bowed instantly in respect at the dojo's current head and master.

"How's everyone doing Kyoya?" Shiro asked his son the results of today's training.

"As usual, everyone is improving slowly but surely." Kyoya answered while performing light sidewards swings, flexibility training from the relaxed muscle usage. The short length of the sword also contributes to the flexibility of the sword style. In strong strikes it will be easy to retract the blade to protect oneself. The fact that there are two short blades to dual wield at the same time means that he could defend himself while attacking. A balanced fighting style.

"It's completely different from my self-taught swordsmanship, heh." Shirou chuckles to himself comparing the 'versatile' dual wielding sword style that he uses. He could say that his style is also flexible, in a way that he could use any weapons forged in the heart of the battlefield with it.

Without anyone's consent he grabs two bamboo swords and tested his grips upon the hilt. At first it was adorable for the length of the bamboo sword is more than half of the boy's height, but once he settled into his stance, commonly called the 'empty' stance by master practitioners, those experienced enough could feel the change in the atmosphere, that he is a strong enemy.

"Mind if i try?" Though said politely, those words were strong and demanding. Shiro is the only person in the room that could shrug it off and nodded giving his consent.

Beautiful? No, his swordsmanship is crude. Each strike is made for maximum effectiveness rather than efficiency but the precision in each strong strike shows a shadow of elegance in what you would regularly call a brutal and barbaric sword style. This is a versatile sword style after all, it's is built on the basis of survival.

Not a single strike is the same as completely different movements are performed every set. Even if the same movement is performed the arrangement, the flow, the blade's position is different causing a different result. Other than just versatile it could be also be called unpredictable.

"Kyoya, why don't you and Shirou here try a spar?" Shiro suggested, a suggestion that the boy unexpectedly was enthusiastic to accept. Kyoya sees no reason not to so he too agreed.

The two's age difference is around a decade, their statures obviously shows who is disadvantaged in this fight. Though Shirou held longer swords and Kyoya shorter swords, both of them had around equal reach if both have the same level of ability, skill in their sword styles.

Both stood still with their stances staring at each other's position. Looking for openings, thinking their movements, calculating their chances of victory at every choice they can take. Even at the strange sight of a young man staring down a young boy, the situation is tense.

The first to strike was unexpectedly Shirou, for someone disadvantaged usually play defensive, careful and calculated but Shirou did just the opposite. He swung his sword with lethal precision towards his enemy's, Kyoya's small openings, and utilizes all the elements he can to the maximum.

Though the strength of a nine year old is not much compared to a teenager, caught by surprise Kyoya could barely parry the dual strike with his short swords. Shirou pushed but his strength is not enough to break Kyoya's strong defense.

To Kyoya's eyes, Shirou is perfectly open. After performing a full assault which also might be called a desperate sucker punch, Shirou now has no defenses. Swinging softly but without losing momentum Kyoya tried to perform a strike to the boy's unprotected right shoulder. He chose the shoulder rather than the neck because it is less risky and for some reason he felt that he should not underestimate the boy's strength no matter how young he is.

The strike met air as Shirou ducked. Now he understands what is different between his sword style, Fuwa-ryu sword style, and Shirou's free style. While his style favor flexible change between attack and defense, his sword style is mostly a defensive sword style. Shirou's freestyle is a purely offensive sword style.

"Offense is the best defense..." Kyoya managed to mutter as he was left open in mid swing.

"Exactly." Shirou managed a grin as he performed an upwards strike.

Kyoya managed to twist one of his blades downwards but the awkward grip could barely deflect the attack.

The two

The two who were fighting seriously for but a few minutes were drenched in sweat only because of extended focus.

"How heavy is your father's training?" Shiro asked just out of curiosity.

"I don't think it could still be called training..." Shirou replied with a grim answer. "It's like a training from hell." If thrown into a bunch of traps, dropped in uninhabited islands, left alone in a dead infested city and getting beaten up with Kiritsugu while he is using square accel is not hell he wonders what is.

"The fact that i always train with someone with a bigger stature may be why I held up. I don't know how I will fare with someone smaller than I am." Without forgetting humility or having the need to keep his swordsmanship a secret he commentated on his own experience in sword fights.

The day ended well as Kyoya 'bonded' with Shirou over a few more spars, less serious spars, and allowed him to visit whenever he have time.

Shiro watched with satisfaction as Kyoya gained a sparring partner of a certain kind and Shirou's improvement in normality as he interacted with admiring elders, mostly the few female practitioners who found the little swordsman adorable.

"I just don't understand women, why do they always jump on things they consider 'cute'?" Shirou grumbled once he is in the car and out of ear's range of anyone that could be offended, "In what way am I cute anyway?" He added as he continues to grumble. All the while Shiro just chuckle to himself at the amusing sight.

* * *

Because it is in the middle of a school term, Shirou couldn't enter the school instantly for preparations are in order. Only after the weekend could he actually 'transfer' and that's if nothing happens.

Nanoha promises to give him a tour around the school's facilities and get him to know her friends.

Shirou is reluctant about making connection with normals but he promised to Shiro that he'll try.

* * *

Peace never last for Shirou Emiya since he actively seeks trouble or trouble actively seeks him.

On Saturday while he was taking a leisurely walk he met a horrible situation. A cat is stuck on a tree.

The girl that is fidgeting around on the bottom of the tree is obviously it's owner.

Shirou acted automatically as he dashed for the tree and scaled the bark towards a branch, jumping upwards from one branch towards another.

The cat obviously scared at the former display moved further away and closer to the edge. If it jumps, he is sure that i would be able to land safely, it's a cat after all, it could land easily by its instincts, but from the height, it might hurt itself.

"I'm not going to hurt you, come here." Shirou calls the cat soothingly as the cat itself deliberate on the leap of faith or trusting the human in front of it.

After several more calls it chose the human, a safer option.

With a cat in hand, it is harder for Shirou to come down. Unknown to him a gallery came to watch, even if there is only a few, and most of them have worried looks on their faces.

Grabbing hold onto the bark he reinforced his fingers and slid down to the ground despite the numerous worried gasps.

The cat immediately jumped off Shirou away to who knows where, it's owner or another tree. A small applause and admiration rang from the observers as Shirou dusted himself off.

Noticing once again that he had indeed gained too much attention he performed a dashing escape.

* * *

One would think that one trouble a day would be more than enough but apparently the world thinks otherwise for this boy. Just as he is walking down a pedestrian cross a dog ran past, dragging its leash it obviously ran from its owner.

The traffic lights thought that it was the best time to turn green as a girl, the dog's owner, ran after her pet not noticing the red pedestrian cross light.

Shirou turned his body sharply within a second, a second that allowed the girl to ran a fourth of the cross and the speeding vehicles much closer to the girl.

Reinforcing his legs and eyes he leaped rather than running deeming that it is the fastest way to reach the girl before any car could reach them.

True enough to assumptions Shirou grabbed the girl by the waist and jumped out of the speeding truck's way effectively saving her life.

Many watched the event occur, some even screamed at the apparent result. Shirou quickly disappears into the alleys and up to the roofs before stealthily returning to his current stay through a detour.

He's just seen more than enough trouble today. He ought to be luckier than this, or is successfully helping someone the reward? If it is his luck that causes these accidents then he would prefer than nothing bad happens and nothing needs saving.

He just sighs thankfully at the acceptable amount of prana he could channel through his original circuits.

Those days were just one out of the two tiring weekend days for Sunday, the whole day, he had to perform menial tasks like helping an old lady down the road or bring lost pets to the veterinary after searching nearby parks for its owners.

There's nothing as huge as Saturday's car accident but the sheer amount is the factor that made it worse than the day before whose problem take only a few minute of his time.

* * *

Now that the weekends are over, today is the first day he had to enter the school, Seishou Elementary. He woke up at exactly 6 am, while the sun has just started to rise. School is at 8 am so this is quite early.

The school uniform had been received yesterday and is compulsory attire so he had no choice but to drop all hidden dagger pouches to use the much tighter set of clothes.

The defenseless feeling of having no weapon makes him uneasy but he must get used to it. He couldn't expect to slip past airport security the next time he needs air transport. It's a pointless usage of magic compared to using the Second for instant movement.

"You're quite early." Shiro commented Shirou's early wake time considering the tired look on his face the night before.

"I am a morning person, or maybe i am used to have to cook for Kiritsugu?" was his reply.

"You cook for Kiritsugu? How bad is his cooking?" Curious why a seven year old should learn cooking for his adoptive parent Shiro asks.

"He burns toast, ruins instant soup, his porridge is black goo and possible alive. God knows how he does it." At least they are edible and do not kill, if it does it will become a new weapon, a biological weapon.

Exchanging morning banter both walked down the stairs to the to the kitchen looking for breakfast.

"Good morning." Momoko greeted over the stove, cooking what he hadn't know yet.

"Morning." He replied as he saw Kyoya and Miyuki already getting the table ready.

It seems that all in the family is a quick riser, except for Nanoha who should be still asleep in her room.

"Nanoha! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Rather than knocking her door and calling Momoko shouted under the stairs as her voice travel to the second floor. Amazingly a reply, "Yes~!", came not long after. This must be the norm of the family, it's... heartwarming?

Well, once breakfast is over Nanoha pulls his arm all the way to school. Unable to release himself he wonders in amazement at the girl's unexpected natural strength in such frail body.

Since he is a 'transfer' he must go to the teacher's room to know of the class he should be transferring to. Nanoha said a, "See you later." and ran for her class before the bell rang while he knocks on the staff room doors.

"Ah, you must be Emiya-kun." Was the acknowledgement once the door was opened, "Come, I will show you to your class."

"Yes," Shirou follows obediently not knowing where he will be placed.

* * *

"Geh..." Why is he in the third grade? By age he should be a fourth grader. There's also the fact that he is placed in the same class as Nanoha, obviously not a coincidence. It's either the principal or a request from Shiro that the principal listened to and considered.

"For now introduce yourself." The current lecturer kindly gave a piece of chalk for the boy to use which he used to write his name 'Shirou Emiya' on the black board. Written with the words 'Professionalism' and 'Scholar' it seemed to be a joke since he in technicality, was held back a grade.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, i will be in the town for a while , please take care of me." A regular introduction and a simple vague summary of his current background, enough for the teacher to warrant an okay.

"You may sit at any empty chair there is," The teacher gestured towards the few empty chairs at the back of the class. "Since it's your first day here you may share the textbook with whomever you sit beside."

The only thing that is burdensome to him is that Nanoha is anticipating him to sit in THAT chair behind her. Placed near a window it might be a nice position but behind her? It's... its just troublesome. He had no choice, he needs a classmate to share a textbook with, so he reluctantly grabs the chair in question and sits beside Nanoha.

The girl in question just beamed brightly as she willingly shared her textbook.

Once the first period is over and the teacher exits the class, the whole class turned on to the mystery transfer student and crowded his location. Nanoha who was surprised by the sudden onslaught was pushed away against her will out of the circle.

"Where do you come from?"

"Is your hair color genuine?"

"Will you be leaving soon?"

Regular questions such as that were asked one after another, so much attention that Shirou himself was overwhelmed. They are too enthusiastic, too much energy to spend on such trivial matters that they are expending it on whatever they deem amusi

"Enough!" A blond girl shouted all of a sudden, one that didn't join the circle and stood beside Nanoha, "Can't you see that it's too much? Ask one by one." Since it is a reasonable suggestion everyone calmed down and continued slowly, at a much appreciated pace.

"Thanks um..."

"Alisa, Alisa Bannings!" The girl proudly... proclaimed her name rather than introducing it on the rooftop where Nanoha pulled him to, to fulfill her promise of introducing her friends.

"Thanks Bannings-san," Shirou continued with his thanks once he gained her name.

"Since you're a friend of Nanoha's you may call me by my name. My family name doesn't sound well with a honorary term anyway."

"Ah, yes..." Overshadowed by the burning passion the girl is exuding he could not say 'no', it's like facing Lorelei once more. "and..." A cue for the second girl, which have been quiet all the while, to introduce herself.

"Suzuka Tsukimura." She introduces herself in a gentle manner. Unlike the other two who is filled with energy, she is the most reserved of the trio.

"Shirou!" Skipping formalities and calling him by first name Alisa released her pent up questions, "How do you and Nanoha meet? How long have you been in Japan?"

"Alisa-chan! After what you said in the middle of the class..." Suzuka reasoned with her to calm down. Nanoha seemed to be used to the sight of her two friends' banter.

"Your friends sure are interesting." Shirou made a conversation with Nanoha as the two of them watch the other two reason with each other. One that seemed to have flames burning in the background and the other that is trying to calm it down.

However the reply was, "You smiled for the first time." It brought confusion to the boy's mind.

"I think i have been smiling..." Yes, most of the time he smiles when he regards it necessary.

"You seem to be brighter than before." Others might applaud her for her strange receptiveness but Shirou wonders at what bright means, that feeling of warmth or just a cheerful expository?

"What are you thinking so deeply?" Nanoha asks in curiosity at the complex emotion she perceives but could not understand.

"I just couldn't understand some people." Was the truthful reply.

"Does that include me?" Nanoha asked half jokingly.

"Maybe," Her replied vaguely, "Your are different to the people i've met after all."

"How's London? How long have you been there?" Suzuka asked of his past stay, England, which he supplied to the class.

"I am there for a few months only, I don't actually notice the difference between there and here." Shirou answered with that because he could not say anything about the clock tower.

"So you're English or Japanese?" Alisa asks unsure since his red hair comes from British origins while he speaks perfect Japanese, as if he was born here, which he was.

"I'm Japanese, born in Fuyuki."

"The one with the great fire?" Suzuka asked quite informed of an incident happening two years ago, "Did your family get caught in the fire?"

"They're fine," He lied perfectly, "They are the one that brought me to London for vacation after all." Since Nanoha doesn't know much about the boy she wouldn't know if he lied or not and since the three children are so naive, the trusted his words without any more questions.

"Shirou, you said that you will be in the city for a while, how long exactly will you stay?" Alisa remembering that one unanswered question asked about it now.

"It's uncertain," The boy's complicated expression shows the difficulty he's having in estimating and explaining how long he'll be in the city. He could not say his reasons for staying after all so he said, "Two years maximum I guess?"

* * *

After school Nanoha and her friends have cram school. Since Shirou do not aim to excel academically or rather he does not need repetitive teaching of existing information, he just accompanies them before he heads to the dojo like the day before.

Sadly trouble just have to come at the exact moment he relaxed. A girl weakened, slumped down in the middle of a crossing at the same time the traffic light turns green. The cars on the opposite of the road sped up and the unknowing truck will surely cause her death if nothing is done.

'Quadruple Accel' Was the inner chant that Shirou automatically evoked. There's just not much time so he needs not just speed up his perception and reaction he needs the brain capacity to reinforce himself at the same time.

Once the temporal slow down of external time ended Shirou was already dashing towards the girl who doesn't seem to realize the danger she is in.

Grabbing her waist and thighs, quickly supporting her bridal style, he jumped from the middle of the cross towards the other side but even at that speed, it is not enough. His legs scraped the edges of the massive truck. At the speed it accelerated to, it would have broken a regular boy's bones but to Shirou's reinforced legs, it just fractured.

Unlike a wound or a puncture, this kind of structural damage heals far slower compared to other kind of bodily harm. It will still be at a miraculous rate but it wouldn't heal instantly as regular scratches or scrapes.

After rolling on the concrete and all the while protecting the girl from any sort of blunt trauma Shirou asked "Are you all right?" towards the girl who is still blank on her current situation.

Once the situation sink in, "You are the one i should ask if you are okay!" She shouted in outrage then once her strange temper died down, apologized because of her strangely suitable anger at her savior. "I'm sorry for my sudden outburst but really, please worry yourself before worrying others."

At this point in time the trio had caught up to the injured Shirou and the now safe damsel in distress.

Feeling weak she stumbled when she tried to stand up and again helped by the limping Shirou. Adding his question of, "Do you have anemia or the such? Your complexion doesn't seem well." more anger to rise up rather than thanks.

His leg is not bent nor are the bones sticking out but from the blue color, a sign of internal bleeding, he is obviously injured pretty bad.

"Gah." Out of adrenaline he start feeling pain. Even if he is used to it he, of course, is not perfectly tolerant of it. No matter how pain resistant he is, he would still feel the stinging pull of the injury.

"We need to get you to a hospital." The same girl worries about the injury her savior received in the midst of rescuing her.

"Ah, it's should heal after a night."

"This is a traffic accident!" Nanoha herself burst out of irritation, "We need to get to hospital NOW!" Even Alisa and Suzuka had that serious expression of agreement.

"Allow me to accompany him, this is my responsibility since i'm the one he received that injury for."

Nanoha surely is about to argue that she herself is in no physical state to go with an injured boy, that or at least one of the three of them and if possible all three of them should help them.

Alisa was ready to call for her car for transportation but Shirou told her that it is of no use, the city hospital is just three blocks away and encourages her to leave, "I'll be all right." He assures her that he'll be okay and it's nothing serious.

Limping all the way towards the hospital, Shirou refused any help from the weakened girl. If she's not here he would just leave home and let his leg heal overnight if possible but thinking that it's better to go to the hospital with her to check her complexion is much more important, he will play along for now.

"Do this happen often?" Shirou ask along the way.

"It's getting more often." She replied trustfully which just causes more worry.

"Do you know what is causing these attacks to occur?" He asks if he is of help, if going to the hospital would actually help her.

"The doctors say that nothing is wrong but... I'll trust his judgement."

'But something is obviously wrong' Nothing is without cause, contradictory or not cause and result exist and so if the result exist, the process evident, then the cause should exist too.

"What happened?" The nurse over the counter asks the two children that is obviously in a bad state. One with injury and the other very pale. She quickly calls for a doctor as the whole situation turned into an emergency.

Shirou ended with a cast and a temporary trauma check, a temporary stay in the hospital, while the other is recommended to rest at home. Shirou doesn't believe the doctor's analysis of the girl, the same as before, that she has no illness and needs rest, but just to be sure she too will be admitted into the hospital and her guardians contacted.

Something is surely wrong, his feelings tell him there is.

Luckily since they are in the same hospital room the could converse with each other starting with introductions.

"Thank you for helping me, My name is Yagami Hayate." After what had happened it seems strange that the introductions were done so late.

"You're welcome Yagami-san. My name is Emiya Shirou, you can just call me Shirou." He also introduce himself to his new acquaintance.

"Well then Shirou-kun just call me Hayate." She replied with the same friendly gesture.

With just a small occasional conversation they got to know each other better. Their days, her reason of not enrolled in a school, her weak complexion, his troublesome habit of helping anything and anyone that needs it, receiving admiration for his apparent altruistic personality to whom he recognizes as normals.

While time passes, Hayate's guardian did not come to visit while Shiro acts as Shirou's guardian and came to see his current state.

Though Shirou is worried at the treatment Hayate received from her legal guardian, she assured him that this is her norm after losing her parents and that she receives almost everything that she needs.

'She's used to it', what horrible guardians... was the mental image Shirou had on whomever is taking care of her, if he, she or if they are even taking care of her.

Once the feeble girl fell asleep due to overexertion during the day Shirou could speak freely with Shiro.

"Though it's nice to help, save others, i hope that you wouldn't go into the ICU that regularly Shirou..." Shiro advises Shirou to tone down on his... behavior.

"Call it a survivors guilt if you may but i just couldn't help it." Shirou's reply causes Shiro to raise one of his brow in surprise. "If someone needs help, i'll help them. If someone needs to be saved, i'll save them."

"It's not possible for a single person, much less a child, to save everyone." Shiro tries to dissuade him in his... suicidal actions.

"I won't die, i won't let anyone die. If sacrifice is needed then i'll sacrifice all that i have before i sacrifice others," Shirou replied determination not to die, not to lose the unkind world, that self-sacrifice on the borderline of insanity is unnerving but what can Shiro say?

"Nanoha is worried about you," Shiro informed something obvious, that girl will obviously worry anyone around her that is hurt, "She got pretty attached to you in just a short while Shirou." More like he was pulled every so often rather than attached but still.

"She's too kind." Shirou confessed a tinge of jealousy in her ignorance of the world's unfair nature, "I wish that i can be the same."

"You are kind." That is obvious, the want to be kind, the acts he had done to be 'good', the distorted kindness that he showed once every so often, "For a magus you are kind." He repeated his assurance as he left the boy to think on his own, of people's ignorance that will eventually kill him.

* * *

"First day of school and straight to the hospital, the future doesn't look so bright doesn't it?" Shirou asked Nanoha and her friends who stayed behind after the whole class visited.

"It isn't if you keep doing dangerous things like yesterday." She replied.

"It is a foolish action but admirable!" Alisa commented while nodding her head hard.

"The doctor says that i need at least two weeks before the fracture completely heals, that if i didn't move a muscle." He looked at his suspended cast, his fractured leg hung in the air to restrict movement of it, to clarify his statement.

"We'll visit if we have time." Nanoha promised without any doubt in her voice, a kind gesture but will just be troublesome to her and thus to Shirou too.

"If you have time of course, don't actually skip cram school to visit." He heard that Nanoha had some... problems with learning and thus the reason she needs additional studies both tutored and at home.

Of course the trio meets Hayate too and as they exchanged their first greetings..

"Nanoha it's almost four." Shirou reminded her of the incoming start of the cram school.

"Ah, we better leave." She took her school bag and the other two followed. "Get better soon!"

"Till later Shirou-kun" Suzuka says her goodbyes and so does Alisa with a, "See ya!"

"They are an enthusiastic bunch aren't they?" Hayate who is amused with the amount of commotion the trio can rouse and the funny moments when the head nurse would ask them to quiet down, especially Alisa.

"Heh. They sure are." Shirou agreed with a tiring sigh. For someone who did not exert any strength for a whole day he is unusually tired.

Shirou healed under a week which surprises the present doctor. Rubbing his eyes after the inspection he judged that Shirou made full recovery and may leave the hospital. He opted for an x-ray, blood testing and all kind of analysis tests possible on such a 'miracle' but was stopped short when the department saw his over the top actions.

Hayate who is still weak still have to stay though. This time, Shirou promises to visit her sometime while she is in the hospital since he have a lot of free time.

* * *

The day Shirou entered school again he was flocked by his classmates before the start of class. About his heroic save and if he has any scars which doesn't exist since there are no wounds.

When the class begins the teacher asks Shirou about his dream, a project that was done early in the semester but Shirou wasn't there for it so he was allowed to pass with just a basic explanation he could muster spontaneously.

Each and every student in the class had spoken of their dreams and their reports so he has to do the same but because he is asked so suddenly about the future he thought rally deeply what occupation would be of most use to his alter ego of 'Magus Killer'.

After a moment of deliberation he said, "Japan's Prime Minister or another country's president." Yes, a leader of a community would be useful to his missions having all of that political power other than just financial strength, his missions would be much easier as he bend the laws to suit himself and the community.

"If i can become the leader of all countries maybe i'll rule the world and create a permanent peace." He purposely used one of his goals, everlasting peace, as a basis for his choice.

While his classmates could only laugh at his mention of world domination, the teacher applauded him for his ambitious choice of becoming a leader and wishing for peace.

They who do not know what it is to be in a warring state do not know the bliss of peace.

They who knows how hellish a war could only admire others who revel in peace.

This is the gap between people today and people yesterday.

The call for blood merely changed to war of attrition, the cold war.

The value of people fell as money is more valuable.

* * *

"A President huh? Seems like a complicated job." Nanoha wonders at his choice of 'dream' while he accompanies them again to the cram school with hopes that nothing will happen.

"It is a position with a lot of pressure, having the power to affect the life of numerous, but with that power i can save the people in need."

"It still seems unreasonable." Alisa's opinion didn't change,"Especially with the rule the world thing."

"Could you imagine a better future, world without war, without poverty. That kind of a better future." The frown that Shirou uses contradicts with his own gentle explanation. "What about you three what do you want to be when you grow up?" Questioning their answers to the same question that he obviously did not know he averted their attention from him.

"I want to be an engineer since i like machines. New technology is just very adventurous." For someone modest like Suzuka, it is... strange to hear her saying something about being adventurous.

"I am going to succeed my family conglomerate. I will make our business expand further to the edges of the world!" Alisa's proclamation is also ambitious for someone so young, as expected of someone from a wealthy family.

"Ah, it's nice to come from wealthy families. What about you Nanoha? Will you succeed the cafe?" He asks towards the last of the group that hadn't told him her answer yet.

Suzuka is the one that spoke up rather than the girl in question. "About Nanoha..." She herself is unsure what to say as she looks at Nanoha to ask her how to explain it.

"I don't know..." She replied to the questioning gaze. "It seems to be the most probable taking over the family business but... I just don't know." Nanoha's complex expression shows confusion and loss at what she want to do.

"No rush," Assured Shirou, "We're still young. Surely what you want to do will be right around the corner." The consolidation brightened the girl up, "Make sure notice your chances when you get it." He ended with an advice of his.

"Yes~!" She nodded enthusiastically at the assertive advice.

"For someone whose brain is half filled with imagination Shirou, you give a pretty good advice." Alisa commented sarcastically.

"Just because i dream doesn't mean I'm all smiles and sunshine." He tapped his brain while continuing for further clarification that, "I'm sure I'm smarter compared to you three." His proud statement seemed childish if untrue and statement as such is untrue if it is believed so and so he sounds childish.

As such they continued light heatedly and conversed on their future again, but rather than the former occupational future, they exchanged their ideas on what kind of people they wish to be.

The proud clichéd ojou is what Alisa wanted to be commanding others to work.

The reserved housewife kind of character is what Suzuka aspires to be if she doesn't join the work force.

Nanoha wishes to stay the same as much she can in the future, that her current self is the best that she could have ever been, which is true.

Shirou thought a bit of how to word his answers but all he can get out is that, "I just want to become somebody that is not someone else", something that could only be understood by himself. That he wishes to be someone, a human, "A person", He uses another word for the trio to hear.

Once the trio arrived at their destination, Shirou had a promise he had to fulfill, visiting Hayate in the hospital to check up on her.

* * *

How was it? Is it much more understandable?

Please tell me about it!


End file.
